


Maple Pancakes and Failure

by WinchestersLovePie (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Season 8, Alternative Canon, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, hc, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WinchestersLovePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how much of a breakdown some burnt pancakes can cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Pancakes and Failure

**Author's Note:**

> basically i was tidying my room for the first time in about 2 months and i found this, which i wrote in my notebook on my way to norwich at the start of the holidays. seeing as ive just gained 400 followers on my shitty blog im deciding to post it as a thank you even though its kinda out of character and a bit shit some of y'all may like it so whatever im just putting it out here in the hope someone will like it.

The next morning, Dean woke up and Castiel was gone. He felt the space next to him, where the man had been previously and smiled when he noticed that it was still warm. The ex angel hadn't been gone for long, he thought as he pulled on a hoodie and made his way to the kitchen, passing through the library where (unsurprisingly) Sam had his nose stuck in a book. He could smell burning and hear the clattering of pans coming from the kitchen. The clattering stopped and was followed by a silence. Dean turned the corner and was not surprised by the scene that had taken place, and what was most definitely the cause of the awful clattering he'd heard only a few seconds prior. Almost every surface was covered in flour and egg and a very disgruntled Castiel stood in the middle of the chaos, head in his hands. In front of him on the worktop was a pan that was smoking ominously. "I'm sorry" the man mumbled, staring at the floor "All I wanted to do was to make you breakfast" And with that he ran out of the kitchen. 

Dean didn't run after him. Not because he was angry, he could never be angry with Cas, he just wanted to give the guy some time to think. He'd been human for little over a fortnight and he was bound to make little mistakes. Dean had realized fairly early on that after these little mishaps, Cas liked to be left alone for a while. Dean had learnt more about the enigmatic ex angel in the past two weeks; where his most sensitive parts were (just at the bottom of his spine, behind his knees and his collar bones), how he liked his eggs (fried with the yolk still runny) and what made him laugh (cat videos on youtube). Dean had also taught the guy a few things too (how to use a shower, shave, pee in a urinal and most importantly how to masturbate) He started to wipe down the worktops, smiling and thinking of the events that had unfolded in the past two weeks. Sam had almost shut the gates of hell, the angels had fallen and Cas had become human. He remembered the bemused ex angel turning up soaking wet at 2 am in the middle of a thunderstorm, carrying the angel tablet in a plastic bag from a gas station . They had welcomed him with open arms and after three days a sleep deprived Kevin had announced that Metatron had needed the grace of an angel in love with a human to make the angels fall. Castiel had immediately got up from his chair and left. Dean found him in his room staring at the wall and Dean had kissed him. 

When Dean had finished cleaning up the mess covering ninety percent of the kitchen he'd made up a fresh, non charcoal, batch of maple bacon pancakes and went off to find his ex angel. After not very much searching, Dean found him in the room he had found him in all those weeks ago, staring at the wall. Dean sat down next to him and handed him a plate. "Why are you here" Cas asked in a monotone, eyes still on the wall and not taking the food. " 'cos I love ya. And I brought you breakfast"  
"Maybe I should just leave" Dean heard Castiel mumble "All I do is waste your time and I can't help any more because I don't have my angel powers and I can't even cook. All I do is eat your food, take up bed space and steal your duvet."  
Dean picked up some pancake with his fork and shoved it into Cas's mouth mid speech. He reluctantly started chewing and scowled at Dean who, in turn grinned back. "Stop being nice to me, all I am is a failure who can't cook" Castiel argued, with his mouth still half full of pancake. Whether it was the tempting rivulet of maple syrup dripping down Castiel's chin or the blatant self hate that got his back up he didn't know but all of a sudden the plate of food was face down on the floor and the plate was chipped and Dean was kissing Cas with everything he had in him. "I'm still a failure" Cas argued stubbornly after they'd pulled away  
"So am I" Dean replied, his green eyes twinkling mischeviously.   
"I bet I tasted of it too" Cas snarked back, poking his tongue out.   
"You did. But failure tastes very good with or with out maple bacon pancakes and to be honest I'd quite like to taste more of it so if you don't mind" And Dean kissed him again. And the plate on the floor and the overturned breakfast were forgotten, as he had Cas and that was all that mattered.


End file.
